


Holding Hands

by selfdestruction_instinct



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfdestruction_instinct/pseuds/selfdestruction_instinct
Summary: Hwitaek loves holding hands but Hyunggu doesn't appreciate it much.
Relationships: Kang Hyunggu | Kino/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I decided to translate one of my short works in English to get more feedback. It's not my first language so I ask for your understanding! If somebody likes it I'll probably keep translating and writing more.  
> I just want Kino to hold hyung's hand...  
> Enjoy kkkk

– Hyung, please, – Hyunggu groans discontentedly, – there are too much people staring. – He pushes another’s annoying hands (small, with short fingers, amazingly clingy) away.

Maybe, it looks ridiculous and childish but Hwitaek loves holding hands a lot. This simply action makes him feel comfortable, helps to find inner peace and cheer up. Nevertheless, not everyone likes his tactility.

“Like a child”, – Hyunggu grumbles and beats hyung’s hand slightly. He is not excited about constant invasions in his personal space. Actually, he is not angry but feels uncomfortable, especially on the streets, among the crowds. Hwitaek says, Hyunggu will “have a good lesson” at home and Shinwon (that type of friend who does not mind being a third wheel) laughs at the deeply injured tactile maniac. Of course, Hwitaek is annoying with his habits but he’d never do something that might hurt Hyunggu, so his threat is kinda funny.

In addition, Hwitaek has a pretty bad luck at games and attempts to save his bank account from his friends who are always hungry. This time he loses and pays for the dinner at McDonald’s complaining about Shinwon’s appetite loudly at the cash register. Shinwon orders a giant portion of fries with a very satisfied face and palms Hwitaek’s shoulder.

– Don’t be so sad, bro; someday you’ll be lucky too.

Hyunggu slowly chews a burger. In his thoughts, he’s already at the studio mixing a new track. He looks reflective and comfy in his new pink scarf which perfectly fits with a fluffy light beige sweater. His dark messy hair looks so soft that Hwitaek unconsciously tries touching it. It’s a bit scary because Hyunggu looks like a fragile piece of art. One ungraceful touch and the magic is gone.

– You know, guys, working before Christmas is quite a bad idea, – Shinwon says thoughtfully while eating fries and looking at the phone simultaneously. – I’d better go to my sister’s family and be a nice brother for a change.

Nobody minds. This two are already used staying at the studio all night long together, so Hwitaek wishes their friend to glut himself and burst (he’s still a bit angry) and Shinwon warmly answers asking him to take care of his old man’s health.

The studio is actually empty; nobody else stays up late instead of resting with family or celebrating at the party. After a few hours of gazing at two monitors at once, Hwitaek goes and enters a password of another person’s room. He comes in wrapped up in a striped blanket. Comes to disturb him – Hyunggu thinks smiling at hyung’s incompatible clothing. Hwitaek walks around the desk, pries into the computer breathing behind Hyunggu’s neck heavily, sings along. He sneezes a few times and offers cleaning this week. Alternatively, they could invite Shinwon who is a tidy person sometimes. When he’s not collecting mountains of litter or picking booger.

Composing together through the nights seems now just necessary, really enjoyable and important. Suddenly, Hyunggu understands how rarely he speaks about his feelings, although he mentions it often incidentally or writes about – in the lyrics and messages. It’s easier for him to be honest in writing. “Let’s always make music together.” “Thank you for help and considering me as an equal.” “Hyung, I love you. Let’s be happy together many-many years!”

– Hyunggu-ya, is everything okay? – Hui looks over his shoulder at the monitor where nothing goes on for a plenty of time. He pokes his nose in the other’s cheek – Hyunggu turns his head in panic immediately. This is too close, too delicate. Moreover, he is extremely sensitive at this moment.

– I’m done for today, I guess.

It’s snowing outside. The snow is melting right away but no matter for Hyunggu who is happily holing out hands and opening his mouth in amazement while they are walking home along the empty streets. Hwitaek admires him unwillingly and starts singing a Christmas carol to avoid the silence.

– You’ll catch a cold, – Hyunggu shakes his head unapprovingly, although he’d like to join. He hasn’t felt so good for a long time.

In case not to disturb anybody, he stays by Hwitaek to sleep because hyung is the one who has his own room and a giant bed. There is more than enough free space but Hwitaek somehow manages to take the entire place as soon as he falls asleep. Hyunggu is scrolling social networks at the phone suffering from a sudden insomnia. He was exited too much today or just grew out of a habit of sleeping with someone.

He’s looking at the phone quietly when an arm falls right on his head. Hwitaek murmurs something strange and puts his palm on the other’s forehead. Hyunggu sighs, puts the phone away and moves a hand away from his face carefully. He holds hyung’s hand and twists their fingers. Hwitaek slightly shivers and calms down. He’d probably die from happiness if he wasn’t asleep. Hyunggu feels like a fool holding his hand and looking at his peaceful profile. He has never felt as calm and easy as he feels now.


End file.
